Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series)
Zartan is a villain from the GI JOE franchise. He is depicted as a member of Cobra in both films. Zartan is a minor villain in G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra and the secondary antagonist (as the President) in G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He was portrayed by Arnold Vosloo (Jonathan Pryce in his President disguise) who also portrayed Imhotep. ''G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra'' Zartan is first seen as a henchman of Destro. He is shown to have the ability to disguise himself as basically anybody he chooses. Throughout the film he whistles 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' during his mission with Storm Shadow and Baroness to the GI Joe Pit to retrieve McCullen's warheads. His next scene in this film is where he is given a special disguise formula by Cobra Commander to make him look like the US President. He is next seen at the climax as a decoy President when his Neo-Viper henchman shoots the real President's guards and capturing him. It was all part of Destro's evil plan to have the world turn to the most powerful man in the world (meaning Zartan as the President). G.I. Joe: Retaliation Zartan is the secondary antagonist in this movie, Zartan's first scene in the sequel is when he is still in his Presidential disguise meeting with a Security council about retrieving warheads from Pakistan. Through a Cobra set-up scheme, he suggests that they send the G.I. Joe Team to retrieve the warheads themselves. He is next shown discussing his plans for his own political campaign from his predecessor. He reveals that he used Cobra agents as his new Secret Service while he asks about the prison holding both Cobra Commander and Destro. Zartan then reveals that Cobra has taken down the GI Joe team under his orders and that they are the new protection unit for the United States. He is next shown when he welcomes back Cobra Commander alongside Firefly. He is next shown when his World Leader Summit takes place to discuss Nuclear arssanel. He then reveals that Cobra has developed a special satellite program entitled Project Zeus which can destroy an entire continent. He then turns over world control to Cobra Commander who then tries to escape due to a GI Joe infiltration. His last scene in the film is when Storm Shadow confronts him about the death of his Blind Master. He is killed by Storm Shadow to avenge The Hard Master's death, as well avenging the citizens and the Joes he had killed. Gallery Zartan & Cobra Commander.jpg|Zartan disguised as The President talks to Cobra Commander about Project Zeus. Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Master of Hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Trickster Category:Kidnapper Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cowards Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Teacher Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Old Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Recurring villain Category:Conspirators Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Business Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Imposters Category:Fighter Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Technopaths Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedic Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Terrorists Category:Henchmen Category:Warmonger Category:Torturer Category:Knifemen Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Military Villains